Another Telepath?
by Kangaroobeedoodle
Summary: Sadie is the daughter of a evil mutant hater, and Sadie is a mutant. Will she escape her fathers clutches? Or will he force her to destroy the X-men? Features everybody's favorite teleporter Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler. R&R! Please.
1. How it all started

Disclaimer

All X-men belong to marvel. All other characters are mine and if you want two use my characters you must ask first!

* * *

Nightcrawler awoke, startled he looked around, everything was dark. "Vere am I?" He wondered aloud. 

"You," said a voice as the lights flashed on, "are in my secret laboratory." Then Nightcrawler remembered what had happened. He had been captured by Professor McClain, an evil man who captured mutants for his own purposes, though he told the public otherwise.

"Now, when would you like to start the testing?" Taunted McClain, he smiled wickedly and laughed, "I'll give you a night to think about it, _creature_!" He left the room and Nightcrawler strained against the metal straps that held him to the testing table.

Sandra, preferably called Sadie, listened to her father and brothers' conversations intently. They were talking about a "creature" called Nightcrawler. She had to see it, being a 12 year old with some secrets of her own. She felt the urgent need to go see the "creature." Sadie had seen all the newscasts on anti-mutant riots and evil mutant attacks. Sadie didn't understand, why couldn't people accept mutants? Sadie had always wondered this ever since she had heard her father's evil thoughts. She hadn't known what hit her, she had fallen, crashing to the floor with a headache. She was a mutant, she was a telepath. She didn't know the extent of her powers, but being a mutant was enough. Her father was hated by all mutants, whom he treated like slaves, and Sadie shuddered to think what would happen if he found out about her powers.

Sadie had gotten the numerous pass codes to the secret laboratory and knew that was the only security, dumb.

She made her way to the secret entrance. She was home alone, and thought about her 19 year old brother who was a mutant too had submitted to his father freely and was second-in-command of the corporation. He had the power of white flames, big deal, they were no hotter than normal red ones though one might think so. Also he had the ability to drain other fire users powers, that was the scary part. She punched in the 9 codes and she was in. Sadie walked down the narrow hallway. Sadie wondered how her father, not being especially thin, managed to get through here. She came to a door and punched in yet another code as the door opened she drew in a sharp breath of fright and excitement as she saw the testing table turned away from her.

"Zat vas qvick, McClain," said the "creature" strapped to the table. The voice startled her, so she let out a quiet but noticeably girlish squeak. She heard the thing shift trying to look at her. She began to back away but then took a deep breath and walked up to the table. What she saw was not scary at all, at least not to her. He was nothing like the "evil" mutant her father had described. For one thing he was blue. She had to admit he was weird, he had three fingers on each of his hands, and three toes instead of five on each of his feet. He also had a long spade-ended tail. They looked at each other for a long time. Finally the mutant asked, "Who are you?"

Sadie couldn't speak, she tried but nothing came. She thought _maybe I could think at him._ '_I am Sadie_,' she thought.

The mutant looked at her funny, "Vat are you, a telepath?"

"Yes," she managed to say.

"Vait, you must be being controlled by McClain..."

"NO!"

"Ow. Ow... vatch it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I could do that." (Sadie had accidentally hit him with something similar to a mind bolt.)

"So zen if you are not being controlled..."

"He doesn't know..."

"Zen how did you get in here?"

"I'm... his daughter. Please don't hate me, I do not have any feelings for him or his works!" The mutant looked skeptical. "I'll prove it to you!" With that Sadie focused on the straps that held the mutant and they snapped open. Sadie fell to the ground her head swirling. She mumbled to the mutant, "What's your power?" He looked at her quizzically and she said, "I need to know what your power is so I can turn off the device that disables your power."

"I teleport," said the mutant.

"OK," said Sadie as she got up and typed the info into one of the computers and she heard a beep and said, "There you go. What's your name?"

"I go by Nightcrawler," replied the mutant.

She stood up and immediately fell against the wall. "Oh my head," she moaned. Nightcrawler, or Kurt, put his hand on her shoulder. "No," she said, "you have to go, this is all I can do."

"I could take you vith me," said Nightcrawler.

"I..." Sadie was interrupted by footsteps and voices coming up the hall. "Go! Go! Go!" She said.

"But..." said Nightcrawler.

"I'll manage," she said. "good bye Kurt Wagner," The mutant looked at her with a face of mixed emotions. _BAMF_, Nightcrawler was gone.

Five years later

Kurt woke up drenched in sweat. He had another horrible nightmare. Or was it something else? All he knew was that he was getting images of McClain's laboratory. He would get random, quick, headaches, and they were becoming more frequent. It started as a once a month thing, now it was once a week. Sadie, wherever she was, was suffering, he knew it.

Sadie was suffering. Her father and brother had caught her red-handed or should I say violet-eyed! She didn't know for how long, but her father had put her in a liquid so she wouldn't cause trouble. The liquid was an artificial nutrition source that kept Sadie alive but didn't require much. Her body just went to sleep. Now she was awake and was put through many scientific tests. Her father made an armored suit that gave him complete control over her. There was little she could do. She didn't mean to bother Nightcrawler but she couldn't stand the pain. The outward pain, and the inner pain that her father was doing this to her.

Wolverine, Gambit, Kurt, and Rogue were sitting in the teacher's lounge of Professor X's school.

"Anudder hard days work," said Gambit who's real name is Remy.

"Yer tellin' me," said Wolverine, "Those kids were bouncin' off th' walls t'day!" He taught Physical Education. Wolverine began to complain about certain students who were ticking him off.

Remy turned toward Kurt and asked, "Are y' okay, Kurt? Y' haven't said a word an' y' don' look so good."

"I haven't gotten much sleep," replied Kurt.

"Really, mebbe y' should take a break."

"_Nein_ I zink I'll be fine.'

"Well..." Remy was interrupted by Cyclops who burst into the room.

He said, "Professor McClain has captured Storm!"

"What?" They all asked.

"How?"

"When?"

"Vhere is she now?"

"Hey, cut it out! All I know is that I found her headdress and this tape that should explain a lot."

"Well, put it in already." said Logan.

"Ok Jeese!"

**'Hello X-men**' it was Pr. McClain, **'I have Storm. I want you to come to my mansion for a little test I have prepared for you all. Nightcrawler, I'm thinking you may have a guess what it is.'** The tape cut with a laugh that echoed through their minds, then they all turned to Kurt who said one word.

"Sadie."

The X-men were at Prof. McClain's mansion. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Gambit went one way, Cyclops and Rogue went the other. They began to work their way around the mansion. Kurt was wary expecting Sadie to pop out and attack.

"So who is dis Sadie girl y' were talkin' 'bout?" Asked Gambit.

"She saved me from Professor McClain zat time five years ago... she's a telepath, does telekinesis, und some kind of mind bolt. Her father must have found out..."

"Oh great, a telepath, keep this un away from Scott," Wolverine said, looking around as though expecting his teammate to blast him from behind.

"Well, less jus' get dis over wid," said Remy, smirking at Wolverine's comment. Suddenly the grass they were standing on spun around and they wound up face first in a large stadium-like arena.

"Welcome X-men," said the voice of Pr. McClain. "Let's not waste time," there was a beeping noise, a panel in the floor opened up, and a figure rose out of it. It looked much like a robot with an armored body and a shield-like mask covering its face.

"A sentinel?" questioned Logan.

"nein I think it's..." Kurt replied.

"How do you like my new daughter? Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed, "Now for why you are here..." Out of another panel rose Storm she was in a iron cage. "Go on X-men, go and get her!"

_'NO!'_ a voice told Kurt

"Now, Sandra, no communicating with the enemy!" The robot-like Sadie cringed in pain as her father shocked her!

"Remy, Stop!" Kurt yelled, but it was too late. Remy crossed over a line he hadn't noticed and a beam shot out of the wall, hitting him. He flew across the room and hit the other side.

"Attack now!" Yelled McClain. The Sadie grabbed Wolverine with a telekinesis attack, he was pushed against the wall. Kurt teleported behind Sadie and hit her from behind. "Ich Bedaure," he mumbled.

_'It's okay'_ Sadie thought to him.

"Now, Sandra, what have I just talked to you about?" Asked McClain mockingly, "don't try to talk with the enemy!" Sadie slumped lower but the armor held her up.

_'Kurt, hurry before he...'_Sadie thought desperately.

"Sandra, don't disobey me!" her father said, agitated.

_'...Get your friend with the claws...'_

"Sandra, stop it at once!" Yelled McClain.

_'...Get him to slash across my back...'_

"SANDRA!" McClain shrieked.

_'...hurry...'_ Sadie began to lean forward, _'...before he makes me attack you again...I'll ...die.'_

"Hurry, Volverine, zere's a device on her back controlling her. I vant you to cut it, but don't kill her!"

"Fine, why d'y' insist she's alive?" Wolverine asked.

"She saved my life und I owe it to her, plus her father is going to kill her, und us, if ve don't do somzing! Now hurry!" Kurt replied hurriedly.

"Ok, here goes nothin'!" Wolverine said. He jumped up, right over Sadie, and slashed out. The armor just fell off and so did the tubes of liquid. Sadie collapsed.

"How dare you!" Shrieked McClain. "You have gotten Sandra but you will never get Sto..."

"Dere y' wrong," said Remy who had been working on the cage that held Storm and she was now free. Storm flew and scooped up the limp body of Sadie, then asked Kurt, "Would you please get us out of here?"

"Of course, Fraulein," replied Kurt.

"Lets just get Rogue an' Cyke an' get out o' here," said Logan. McClain was throwing a fit, raging about, although all you really observed of it was the screaming. An alarm went off. KABOOM, there was now a large hole in the wall, Rogue and Cyclops peered in and realized they had missed out on the fun. But they were just in time for the running away part.

Back at the X-mansion

Professor Xavier had gotten Sadie back on real foods and her health was rising. She went through daily mind therapy classes to help restore her psyche. She slept a lot and when Hank finally allowed visitors Sadie was very happy to see them all. She especially thanked Kurt and Wolverine (Logan) but she thanked them all for rescuing her. For the first time in a very long time Sadie felt safe.

* * *

Authors Note: No, Sadie and Kurt are not paired (for those who were wondering) ,Sadie is not going to be paired with any of the X-men! 


	2. New Relations

Disclaimer: The X-men belong to Marvel; Chane, Kiesha and the fire controler belongs to Meadowlark4491; and Sadie is mine, please do not use our characters without permission.

* * *

Sadie was now 24,she had been attending college to become a librarian. She had studied with Xavier, and when not with him with Jean Grey. But then she had gone to a regular college. Her car pulled to a stop in front of the Xavier mansion. The telepath was paying them a surprise visit. She walked quickly up the steps and quietly opened the front door. She heard kids coming down the hall and she paused, leaning against the wall. As they passed she noticed TJ and Kris hurry by, they did not notice her, but that didn't matter too much. Anyway, it had been five years and she barely recognized them herself, they would both be twelve by now. 

"Sadie?" she heard the familiar voice from down the hall.

"Ororo!" Sadie smiled and hurried over to her. Ororo hugged her and laughed. They walked down the hall chatting, "So..." Sadie asked,

"How are you and your family?"

"Good," she paused. "I should tell Kurt you're here."

"No, I wouldn't want to distract either of you from your teaching. I'll go to the teachers' lounge and see how many double takes I can get." The weather manipulator laughed again and went to her classroom. Sadie headed down the halls and suddenly heard a mental voice in her head. "_You weren't going to come without saying hello were you?"_ Sadie laughed to herself and replied, _"Of course not Professor!"_ She changed her direction to Xavier's office. She entered quietly, Xavier did not have a class at the moment but she knew they would arrive soon. He smiled at her, she went and sat down next to him. They talked until the students poured in, Sadie got up. "Well Professor I will leave you to your students."

"It was good to see you again Sadie," replied Xavier.

Sadie left and dodged some late students who were hurtling down the halls. She entered the teachers lounge to find Logan there drinking coffee.

"A little late for coffee isn't it Logan?" She smiled as Logan jumped, coffee splashed on the table. She used her telekinesis to grab a towel and mop it up. Logan grumbled. She looked at him, he hadn't changed at all, but Logan never changed anyway.

"Was wonderin' if you'd come." he grumbled.

"Well, I've been busy," then she asked,"So you like kids anymore than you did when I left?"

"No."

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Soon the door opened and Remy LeBeau entered. He stopped when he saw Sadie, "Why if it ain' Sadie." He grinned leaning against the wall. "What've y' been up to?"

"Nothing much," Sadie had always liked Remy.

"Well you two can catch up. _I_ have hall duty." grumbled Logan.

"Well I'm gonna see if I can find Kurt." Sadie told Gambit. "He's in the same room since I've been here right?"

"Remy t'inks so."

"Thanks." Sadie called as she left. She left the room and headed down the hall. The telepath dodged more kids as they hurried through the halls.

"Sadie?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, it was Kris. "I knew it was you!"

Sadie smiled at the Wagner's oldest son. "Why hello Kris!" she said happily, "I'm glad you recognized me!"

"How could I forget you, you watched me and TJ. for almost three years!" replied the young boy.

She motioned for him to follow her, "I'm going to go visit your dad, how have you been?"

"Good,"

"And your siblings?"

"They're good too."

"Oh that's good. Any big changes while I was gone?"

"My powers developed!"

"Really? What are they?"

"I can control wind."

"Cool! When did they develope?"

"A few months ago."

"Have your sisters developed yet?"

"Yeah."

"What can she do?"

"She's a shapeshifter."

"Cool, has anything else new happened?"

"No, not really... There are a lot more kids this year though."

"Oh?"

"Ya," as they neared Mr. Wagner's classroom and Kris rushed ahead of Sadie and disappeared into the classroom. "Dad, Dad Sadie's here!" Sadie stepped into the classroom and smiled at her friend.

Kurt stood up from where he had been sitting as walked over to her. "Sadie! It's been a vhile! How are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"Good... Kris you may go now." He said to his son who left the room. They talked for a while, exchanging news.

"So _he_ hasn't bothered you at all?" asked the teleporter, referring to Sadie's father.

"No, not since I came to the mansion. It's actually a pleasant surprise. It's nice not having to keep looking over my shoulder all the-" she paused seeing Kurt's worried expression, "I'm not letting my guard down. Kurt don't worry about me. You've got an entire family to worry about... you don't need to be fretting yourself about me."

"I know, it's just that this pause in his attacks makes me nervous." replied Kurt.

"Well, I'm enjoying it... and you should too." Sadie smiled and got up, then Ororo entered, Sadie asked them smiling, "How about dinner tonight? You and your family, it's on me."

"Ve couldn't."

"Oh yes you could, I want to catch up with you and your family and I know a wonderful place."

"Vell zen fine, but you need not pay for ze whole thing."

"Deal." the telepath smiled and went to the door. "six?"

"Ummm yes, zat works."

"Good, see ya guys then."

Kurt shook his head smiling and Ororo asked, "She hasn't changed much hasn't she?"

"_Nein Liebling_. She hasn't."

That night they met at a nice Thai restaurant. They talked more about how things had gone on with each other and Sadie got familiar with the kids.

"Chane you've grown a lot! You were only 3 when I saw you last! Do you remember me?" She laughed as Chane shook his head. He looked like his father except that his eyes were blue instead of his fathers yellow, though his appearance was currently covered by an image inducer. Keisha, his twin sister, looked like her mother.

"So what is this new school you were telling us about?" asked Kurt curiously.

"It's a school on the West coast... I think I'm going to try to go work there. Don't worry I'll come and visit-" she was interrupted by screams coming from the front of the restaurant. People were running past them screaming "MUTANT!" "FIRE!" "CALL THE POLICE!"

"Kurt, Ororo you need to get your kids to safety! I'll see what it is." Without waiting for a response the telepath headed toward the front of the restaurant. Smelling smoke she turned and saw what the cause of the commotion. It was a mutant, he was a fire-manipulater, and he was burning everything! But what stood out to Sadie most was the control collar on his neck. And she knew from its design that it belonged to Professor McClain, her father. _Why wont he let me be?_ She wondered. She began to push the fire back with her force fields, the fire controller turned to her. She tried to reach him telepathically, she was blocked. _Ah!_ She thought, this collar was one of his older ones she might be able to get through it. The telepath dodged a blast of fire that curled itself after her. _Shoot! _ The fire singed her clothes and hair. She continued to push the fire back. The telepath tried to reach past the block of the collar and was blocked again. But she wouldn't be let down, not this early, she blocked the fire blasts. Finally she made it through! _"Hey! ... I'm gonna break ... the collar" _ The fire controller looked startled, ha! She had broken through. She made a force field around the fire controller and began to make it smaller. _ AH!_ He blasted through, he was very strong! The fire hit her force field at full force. She flew back a few feet and hit the wall. She moaned and got up stiffly. She saw Nightcrawler teleport behind fire controller and hit him in the back of the head with his long spaded tail. The fire controller crumpled to the ground unconscious "Kurt don't kill him! I'm going to try break the collar!" she yelled. _Oh no! _She heard the whoop of police sirens. "Lets go Kurt." They teleported taking the unconscious fire controller with them.

"There! I got it off!" Sadie said stepping back. They had gotten to a ways away to a nearby abandoned warehouse.

"Oh! He's waking up!"

The man moaned and touched his head. Then he tried to get to his feet, stumbling away from the people watching him.

"Why did Dr. McClain send you after me?"

The fire controller paused before answering. "I'm not sure, I don't remember much I think...I was sent... But you must understand I had no control."

"So you were captured by Pr. McClain?" asked Sadie.

"Yes, please believe me I did not want to do any of this, again I had no control!"

"I believe you." replied Sadie. "And I completely understand."

* * *

If you want me to continue please review and tell me so, thank you!  



	3. Apology to Readers

* * *

Sorry Readers,

I need to apologize for me taking so long to update... I'm sorta at a place where I know where I want to go with this story but I have no clue how to get there... I'm sorry it's taking so long and I'll try to come up with something asap.

--Kangaroobeedoodle

* * *


End file.
